vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulpera Errul
Previous Captain of the Blackship and Unsmudgables. Her current location is unknown. From the Bunk Species Ferret Gender Female Weapon Bow 'Appearance' 'General Description' Is a female ferret of medium stature and a simple but pretty appearance. Like most ferrets, she has dark brown fur and a black mask. She also has a cream colored throat. Vulpera's eyes are almond shaped and dark brown. Always alert, her ears are somewhat perked up at all times. V'era can play the flute, but hasn't for a long time, as she is rather busy lately. The she-ferret carries the sabre given to her by her father at all times, and she has learned to use it quite well. Two daggers are usually attatched to her belt for emergencies, or close-up fighting. 'Clothing' Since becoming captain, Vulpera has had to alter her clothing just a little bit. She still wears her usual outfit, but it's mostly covered up by a new blue-green captain's coat. She's already had to replace it twice, after Incidents on the BlackShip. The ferretess wears a long sleeved cream coloured dress tunic under a no-sleeved tunic that tends to change colours depending on her mood-- under the aforementioned coat. Lately she's been wearing blue-green, but she still has green and grey-blue ones as well. When not wearing her coat, Vulpera still wears her hooded black cloak, like always. Her black pants are new just about every few weeks as her son, Spender, likes to, in short, destroy clothes. For fancy wear, V'era will probably wear a a blue or green (or bluegreen) dress, though dresses make it hard to run in. She's sworn off corsets after an Incident, however. 'Spender Errul' ''' Spender is Seige and V'era's son. He's still quite young, but at least he now has fur. His eyes are the same grey-green as Seige's are, but his fur is a bit darker like V'era's. Spender will wear any colour shirt, and any colour breeches, usually decorated with his food, or other unmentioned stains. The ferretbabe also wears a type of cap on his head; almost like a beret, only more flat. The cap in question can also be any colour that matches his outfit. '''Biography Vulpera's nameday is Dismembre 5th, and she's about 23 seasons as of yet. Unlike most ferrets, is quite educated. She taught herself read and write at a relatively young age, with the help of her father, and has served several positions in the Navy. They would inclue First, Second, and Aide-de-camp on two ships. She's also a lieutenant. V'era always seems to be alert, but calm; thinking things through before acting. She is generally quiet at first, and moreso around strangers, but almost always has a smile. V'era was trained in the art of sabre-fencing by her father, but can easily wield most weapons in a pinch. The ferretess really doesn't like to think of her past much, as her whole famliy was (supposedly) killed in a violent ambush. After giving up her search for them, V'era joined the ship Mar'kan's Glory on Smarch 4th, 1724. Somewhat recently, she has found out that one of her brothers survived, and is also in the Imperium's Navy. Vulpera married her beloved, Seige T. Cielciosk. Soon after, the ferretess became pregnant and gave birth to two ferretbabes, Serafine and Spender. Serafine, however, was kidnapped by pirates, and held as ransom on the day of her birth. When the ransom was paid, however, V'era got a stoatbabe instead of her daughter, and the pirates escaped. Vulpera has yet to get her daughter back, but vows to do so. Alas, V'era is no longer First Mate of the Glory. She is now residing on the Blackship with her husband, son, and Ocean the stoatbabe. The ferretess had been recently promoted to 'Aide-de-Camp' of the Blackship, which cheered her up a bit until the captain started acting even odder than before and demoted all of his officers. Now she needs a bit of a break. Also, she has recently joined the ranks of the Unsmudgables as a bladedancer. Merry 2, 1726 -- Even more recently, Vulpera has become Captain of the BlackShip! This shall be very interesting. Category:Beasts